


child of the fruit

by shinsouaizawa



Series: green & yellow [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates As Family, Parent Roronoa Zoro, Parent Vinsmoke Sanji, Protective Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Vinsmoke Sanji Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsouaizawa/pseuds/shinsouaizawa
Summary: Despite still not believing her words Sanji still leant close towards the baby, his eyes widened a few seconds later as the breath in his lungs left sharply in one swoop.The child’s hair was still lacking which didn’t offer many clues but a striking feature elsewhere certainly did.“He has my eyebrows…”“Like I said, he’s your son.”
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: green & yellow [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905427
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @finral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to give me the ability to write luc growing up through this fic I have taken the creative liberty to expand the lengths of time the straw hats spend travelling between islands compared to canon.
> 
> it literally changes nothing besides character ages so I hope you enjoy the journey :)

It had been as normal of a day as you could hope for on a pirate crew. They had chosen to make landfall for supplies en-route to Little Garden; it was supposed to just be like any other food run… until it wasn’t.

“Sanji! Let’s go buy some food in the market!” Luffy exclaimed.

“I’ve already told you I’ll make you something when we get back to the Merry.”

“Boo!”

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Startled he turned quickly to find the old woman who’d barged into his and the mosshead’s conversation the previous day stood with a baby tucked against her.

“Ahhh, at last, I’ve found you!”

“Can I help you?”

She smiled joyfully before holding out the small bundle.

“This is your son.”

He scoffed.

“Look, I’m sorry but I don’t have time for this.”

“Just look; he resembles you, doesn’t he? I tell no lies, child.”

Despite still not believing her words Sanji still leant close towards the baby, his eyes widened a few seconds later as the breath in his lungs left sharply in one swoop.

The child’s hair was still lacking which didn’t offer many clues but a striking feature elsewhere certainly did.

“He has my eyebrows…”

“Like I said, he’s your son.”

Immediately defensive he stared down the woman.

“If this is some kind of joke then I’m not laughing.” He snarled.

“I would never lie about something like this.”

“How do you know that for sure, what if this is just some set-up?”

“The green-haired boy you were touring the island with earlier, he is your partner, is he not?”

He would have been stunned by the woman so openly talking about a private subject if not for the fact that her guess was in fact correct.

“How did you?”

“The boy belongs to both you and your partner.”

“What?! But that’s… that’s not possible!”

“I’m a devil fruit user, particularly one who can help people have children despite infertility.”

“So why the hell did you do this to us?!”

“Because I heard your inner thoughts.”

“Oh so you’re a mind reader too?”

“It may be an ancient art in this day and age, but once my people would practice such an ability. In short, I heard your thoughts and helped with an ability only I possess.”

“So how did you?”

“It required me to only touch both you and your partner and the connection created this beautiful little boy. I believe he is going to have his father’s green hair, but everything else is his Papa.”

Sanji felt sick.

“And you never thought to ask?! How the hell am I supposed to explain this?!”

“He loves you, he’ll understand.”

He scoffed.

“No he won’t.”

“Why don’t you hold him for a while?”

“I don’t want to.”

“Why?”

“Because-…”

_Because the second I do I’ll never want to let him go._

“Here.”

The old woman carefully handed over the baby, the small bundle fitting perfectly into his arms.

“Damn it…”

He gently stroked a finger across the little boy’s head before looking back to the woman.

What the hell was he supposed to do?

Sanji briefly closed his eyes and took a breath.

“Look, you don’t mention any of this to the green-haired guy, okay?”

“Why not?”

“Because he doesn’t need to know.”

She didn’t seem too pleased by the idea.

“That boy is his son too!”

“And his ambition is to become the World’s Greatest Swordsman; he can’t do that if he’s worrying about a kid!”

“Do you really think he would ever be that selfish?!”

“No… No of course he wouldn’t… but he shouldn’t even have to choose because of a mess I created. I mean, you only did this because of what I was thinking about, right?”

“Mostly, yes.”

“Then this is my problem, not his.”

“Sanji!”

Nami rushed over, she furrowed an eyebrow as she noticed the baby.

“Who’s this?”

He took a breath.

“Apparently… this is my son.”

Her eyes widened as her mouth dropped open.

“WHAT?!”

Sanji wrapped the young boy up tighter in the blanket covering him.

“You’re kidding, right?!”

He shook his head.

Trying to keep calm he glanced back at the woman wordlessly before heading off in the direction of the dock.

“Sanji!”

Nami rushed to catch up with him.

“What do you mean this is your kid?”

“What do you think?”

“But you’re-.”

“Bi.” He answered in counter to her statement.

“But you and Zoro, you’re…”

“I know that.”

“So you?”

“I didn’t cheat on him.” Sanji stated firmly.

“You know how bad this looks though, right?”

He scoffed in annoyance.

“Of course I do but there’s not exactly much I can do about it is there?!”

He took a breath to calm himself.

“Sorry, Nami-swan.”

She shook her head.

“No, what I said was stupid; of course you wouldn’t do that to Zoro.”

“He’s not going to see it that way.”

“Sanji…”

“Let’s get back to the Merry.”

* * *

Sanji was sure he was living in a nightmare.

_“He’s my son.”_

Those were the words he’d used when his partner had asked the question _‘who’s that?’_ as he’d walked aboard ten minutes or so earlier.

And then all hell had broken loose.

He’d never heard Zoro sound so angry and being the target of all that rage was triggering something deep inside him he’d hoped he’d buried a long time ago.

“You kissed me for the first time after Arlong Park, we started dating in Loguetown, that was around nine months ago, Sanji!”

“I didn’t sleep with anyone!” He attempted in defence.

“You sure about that ‘cause the kid that looks exactly like you says otherwise?!”

Sanji grit his teeth.

“And just what are you inferring?!”

“Well babies don’t just happen; you can’t exactly deny it when the proof is lying in the girls’ room!”

“I’m telling you that I didn’t.”

Zoro scoffed.

“And I’m supposed to believe that?”

“Yes!”

“Sanji, just stop…”

“Zoro, I… I didn’t do that to you… I would **never** do that to you.”

The swordsman pinched the bridge of his nose.

“When you were telling me how I was the first person you’d ever fallen for like that actually you were off shacking up with some random girl and ended up getting her pregnant!”

The baby began to wail.

“Keep your voice down you’re scaring-.”

Suddenly Zoro grabbed him by the collar and slammed him back against the railing, his back hanging out over the edge.

“STOP LYING TO ME AND TELL THE TRUTH!”

“I AM!”

“Stop it!” Vivi shoved Zoro away and stood between them. “Stop fighting!”

Nami emerged from the galley with his still shrieking son in her arms.

Straightening his ruffled tie he quickly walked over and took him from her, pressing a kiss to his forehead in an attempt to soothe him.

“It’s okay, baby.” He cood softly.

“Zoro!”

Vivi shouted after the swordsman as he stormed off through the hatch and down into the men’s room, slamming it behind him.

Sanji jumped slightly before taking a breath and focusing on his son.

_Their son._

He truly hated himself for having to lie, but it wasn’t fair on Zoro to throw something as monumental as that onto him, especially so early into their voyage.

No, he would have to play along for now.

A face came into view as Vivi leant down to smile at his son.

“Hello baby… did the grumbly green man wake you up from your nap?” She looked to him. “Can I hold him?”

He nodded.

“Sure.”

The princess carefully accepted the transfer and proceeding to gently rock his son back and forth while singing what appeared to be a lullaby in a language he’d never heard before.

“Alabasta must have a native tongue.” Nami commented before a hand came to rest on his shoulder. “Zoro’s just being Zoro, he’ll come around.”

Sanji sighed.

“I doubt he will this time.”


	2. Chapter 2

Nami was sat in the galley drinking a cup of tea when Usopp entered clearly looking for something, or someone.

“Where’s Sanji?”

“I’m not sure.” She answered truthfully, not having seen him since everything had kicked off earlier that morning.

“What happened?”

“They broke up.”

Usopp’s eyes widened.

“What?!” He exclaimed.

“Yeah, Zoro did it an hour ago.”

“Fuck!”

* * *

Zoro swigged back a healthy glug of sake from the bottle before rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand.

Luffy peered his head up through the hatch.

“Zoro!”

He clambered up into the crow’s nest and took a seat next to him.

“Why are you all the way up here on your own, you’re not on watch?”

The swordsman shrugged.

“Is this… is this because of Sanji?”

“Bingo.” He took another glug.

“Do you really think he cheated on you, that doesn’t seem like something Sanji would do? He’s really nice and he loves you a lot.”

“I honestly don’t know anymore.”

Zoro exhaled deeply.

"So, are you're just gonna' let him bring a kid on the crew?"

"Yeah, the little guy is awesome!"

"Luffy..."

"What?"

"A crew... a crew is built on trust; you can't afford to have doubt."

The Captain furrowed an eyebrow.

"The cook lied; he lied to you, to me, to everyone, and about something as big as that."

"I don't think he meant to, I mean, you heard what Nami said, Sanji was just as surprised as we were when he first met him.”

“He still lied, and that means something.”

Tipping the bottle revealed it to be empty.

Zoro groaned.

“I’m going to work out.”

And with that he got to his feet and descended the rigging without another word said.

* * *

He definitely wasn’t hiding.

No, that absolutely wasn’t what he was doing.

When the mosshead had pulled him aside and unleashed the full expanse of him anger upon him he hadn’t been able to offer a word in reply, simply standing there taking it all, every accusation and flaw thrown in his face from someone he loved more than anything.

And then the words came that he’d been scared of the most and just like that, they were no longer partners.

He’d been numb after, not moving from the spot as he tried desperately not to break down right then and there and so when Vivi had took him by the wrist and pulled him into the girl’s room he hadn’t resisted.

It had been an hour or so since and he was still shaking.

Hearing his little boy’s sudden gasp Sanji looked down to find his son beaming.

Vivi giggled beside them as she turned to see that her pet and friend had peeked it’s head round the doorframe and entered the room.

"This is Karoo."

The large yellow bird walked over cautiously before slowly dipping it's beak to sniff at the young child.

His son reached out a hand and grabbed it.

Karoo immediately reacted and jumped back causing his son's lip to begin to quiver.

Vivi shook her head with a smirk.

"Come on Karoo you're braver than that."

The princess took his son's hand before guiding it to gently stroke the duck's beak and feathers.

"There."

Taking a breath he turned to his friend.

“Vivi dear, would you be able to look after him, just for a few minutes.”

She nodded quickly.

“Of course.”

* * *

Reaching the bathroom he locked the door behind him before making his way over to the sink. Leaning down, hands death gripping each side of the basin, he hung his head as light sobs he’d been forcing back came to the surface. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he shook, overwhelmed in emotion.

“Dammit… dammit…”

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Drum Island saw him acting without thinking to save the lives of his Captain and crewmate; it did however leave him with a blank on whatever happened next, his only memory being waking up in some icy castle in a panic about his son.

He was laid up for a while, with their newly recruited doctor Chopper forcing him to bedrest while his back fully healed; this meant that the crew were left to look after his son, something he felt terrible about.

Once satisfied with his recovery Sanji was once again able to return to normal and soon put their newest addition to use in asking if he would do a check on his boy to make sure he was healthy. Thankfully the little reindeer gave a glowing report outlining that his son was fully fit and developing at a natural speed the same as other kids.

He could have cried.

There was something else he needed the doctor to do though.

* * *

Walking up to the rear deck of the Merry, Sanji found Chopper by Nami’s tangerine bushes.

“Hey Chopper.”

The reindeer turned to him with a grin.

“Sanji!”

With the recently named Luc in his arms, he gave him a bounce.

“So, if I was to tell you a secret that no one on this crew is allowed to know about, would you keep it?”

Chopper furrowed an eyebrow.

“Is it something medical?”

“Kind of.”

“Then of course, it’s patient confidentiality.”

“Okay, then I need to ask you for a favour, and it’s a big one.”

* * *

And so Chopper, under the pretence of crew-wide health checks, had gathered the swab of mosshead, a vital part of the process for carrying out a DNA test on Luc.

A few days later…

“So, what did you find out?”

Chopper smiled.

“There’s no doubt, Luc is yours and Zoro’s child.”

He exhaled deeply.

“Fuck…”

“Why is that a bad thing? And why can’t you just tell him?”

“Because… because he deserves better than to be stuck with something he might never have wanted in the first place because of something I did.”

“But you didn’t ask that woman to make Luc; she acted without your permission.”

“I know but I thought about it which makes it my problem.”

“So you didn’t want Luc?”

His heart tugged at those words before he growled angrily.

“Don’t be stupid, of course I want Luc!”

Instantly regretting his outburst he scrubbed a hand down his face.

“Sorry… I’m sorry, Chopper.”

“No!” The doctor quickly interjected. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

They both took a breath.

“Sanji… you need to tell him, Luc is his son too, he needs to know.”

“But…”

“And I know I promised you I wouldn’t, but I’ll tell him if you want.”

His eyes widened.

“Chopper!”

“He can’t miss out on being with his son, no matter what reason you think it’s better for him not to know, that should be up to Zoro to decide for himself.” The doctor stated. “Plus we have evidence now which proves what you’re saying is true and I’ll back it up, there’s no way to dispute the claim of Luc being your son now.”

Sanji’s hands shook at just the thought of telling him but he knew his crewmate was right.

“Okay.”

Chopper smiled.

“I’ll be with you the whole time.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

"Zoro could I uhhh... could I talk to you for a sec?"

The swordsman briefly glanced up at him from where he was sat in his usual napping spot before closing his eyes once again.

"I'm busy."

He sighed.

"Zoro..."

"Shouldn't you be making lunch?"

Trying not to explode in annoyance Sanji bit his tongue and stormed off to the kitchen before slamming his hand against the table.

Chopper walked in a few seconds later.

"He's impossible!"

"I'm sure he'll-."

"No, I'll try again another time; he wouldn't believe me regardless of the proof if we pushed on now."

The doctor looked to him with an expression of concern.

He offered a smile in reassurance.

"Chopper, come help us fish!" Called their Captain.

Sanji gave him a pat on the head.

"Go, I'll be fine; I do actually need to get started on lunch."

The reindeer seemed reluctant but eventually gave a nod and left the kitchen.

He soon began to gather together ingredients for the afternoon meal and distracted himself in the preparation. Half an hour or so later there was a knock on the door and Vivi entered the kitchen with Luc in her arms.

"I told you we'd find Papa in here; look, there he is!"

The seven-month-old babbled away in response to the princess as he played with her necklace.

Sanji smiled as he turned to his little boy and pressed a kiss to his cheek as she brought him closer.

"Hello baby!"

Luc smiled with a giggle.

Vivi looked over the stove.

"Mmmmm it smells good!"

"Thank you it's-."

He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence however as Luffy and Usopp began to shout from the deck.

"WE FISHED UP A PERSON!"

"WOOOOOOOW!" Chopper exclaimed.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Usopp wailed.

Sanji heard Vivi gasp before she rushed to gently close the door as to not attract attention, her arms moving to hold Luc in a protective embrace as she peered through the porthole.

"Vivi, what's wrong?" He whispered.

"That guy out there, he's a Baroque Works agent."

"What?!"

"Shhhh!"

"Sorry."

Luc once again began to get chattery and so the princess bobbed him up and down to encourage him into contentment which worked like a charm.

"Pan."

Briefly confused he soon realised what she was referring to and dashed for the fried rice on the stove top; tossing it to stop the contents from burning to the bottom of the wok before turning the heat off completely while the events outside were unfolding just in case he would be needed.

The last thing they needed was for the Merry to burn down.

* * *

After the encounter they continued on towards the desert country arriving soon after. Their first stop had been for clothes in the market but Sanji had another issue he needed to solve; how the hell was he going to carry Luc?

“Sanji!” Vivi called, waving him over.

An older woman at the market stall offered him a smile before she cood at the sight of his son, leaning down and offering a tickle to his cheek.

“What a lovely boy.”

“My Mother would carry me in one of these when I was a baby.” She lifted a long stretch of fabric from the market stall before beginning to wrap it around him.

“Oh here dear, let me.” The stall owner made quickly work of the fabric, turning it into a papoose.

Depositing Luc gently into it, Sanji smiled, watching as his son’s eyes were already starting to flutter closed ready to fall asleep.

“Thank you, I really appreciate it.”

She shook her head.

“No problem at all, dear, I’m glad to be of help.”

Vivi paid the woman before they headed back to the Straw Hats.

Sanji couldn’t help but keep looking at the simple yet brilliant carrier, slipping an arm underneath it to offer soft contact to his son.

“Thank you too, Vivi-chan.”

“Oh stop, you don’t need to thank me for something like that; as long as little Luc here won’t have to deal with all that stuffy sand then I’m happy.” She smiled.

* * *

Their trek through the desert proved harder than any of them ever could have imagined as the food quickly ran low along with the water supply they did have. Thankfully he’d thought ahead and filled a canister with water purely for use in preparing Luc’s baby formula which he had slung over his shoulder ready for each time they took a break. It did mean that he was without water for himself but the others didn’t need to know that fact, as long as his boy had food he would survive anything.

He knew he wouldn't keep going forever though and as they were crossing the last stretch he soon found himself feeling strange. Playing it off as just being tired at first, the others soon began to have their suspicions about his condition.

It all came to a head at the worst possible timing.

_Where am I? What is this place? Why is it so hot?_

“Oi!”

A hand came to shake his shoulder harshly but he didn’t respond to it, instead looking down at his baby.

Oh, that’s right, he was going to try and find Luc’s Dad wasn’t he? That must be why he was out here? Was it? He couldn’t remember?

What did his Dad look like again?

Green rang a bell but he wasn’t sure why.

“Oi, are you listening?!”

Looking up at the voice his eyes widened at the green hair that he noticed immediately.

_Zoro._

Shaking his head he tried to snap out from whatever the hell was going on with him. Black spots danced in his vision a few seconds later which caused him to panic.

Removing Luc quickly but carefully from the papoose as to not spook him, he held him out.

“I don’t want him.”

“You- you have to take him… he’s- he’s your son and I’m… going to-.”

He felt Luc grabbed from his hands seconds before his legs finally gave way beneath him and he made contact with the soft sand of the desert floor.

“SANJI!” Luffy’s voice shouted in worry.

He didn’t remember anything after that.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoro would be lying if he said watching his ex’s eyes roll back into his skull before he dropped bonelessly to the ground hadn’t left him terrified.

It had barely taken Chopper ten seconds to diagnose what was wrong with him; the idiot was suffering from severe dehydration. Apparently his canister contained only the water for the kid’s formula and he hadn’t been drinking himself the entire time they’d been crossing the desert.

Stubborn fool.

Chopper had thankfully brought some supplies with him and so was able to set the cook up with an IV line but he still hadn’t awoken and so the doctor stayed monitoring him as the sun began to set.

That wasn’t his main concern though.

_‘You- you have to take him… he’s- he’s your son’_

Luc was sitting upright supported by his stomach as he played with the sand, picking it up and letting it blow away in the light wind with a giggle.

Was that true? Was Luc really his?

“Hey, Chopper?”

He couldn’t help but see how startled his crewmate was, as if he already knew what he was going to ask.

“Yeah?”

The nervousness alone gave him a pretty good idea of what his answer would be.

“You know, don’t you?”

The reindeer sighed.

“Yeah.”

“And?”

He nodded.

Zoro didn’t know what to say.

“I used the swab from the health check along with Sanji’s and it was a perfect match.”

“So how?”

“You’d have to ask Sanji, he has all the details but from what I’ve gathered, it was some woman’s devil fruit power.”

So Sanji didn’t cheat on him after all.

_Shit._

Zoro looked down at Luc.

Clearly having gotten bored of playing with the sand, the young boy’s eyes were half-closed as he reached out with grabby hands and smushed against him clearly eager for contact. Cautiously picking him up he realised that this was the first time he’d ever held the kid… his kid. Luc babbled with a giggle as his little fingers came to prod at his face, sticking his tongue out a little at him.

He smiled before looking back to Chopper.

“He’s really mine?”

The doctor nodded with a tearful smile.

"Dada dada dada..."

Zoro stilled, his lip wobbling a little. Taking a deep breath to calm his emotions he adjusted his son so that he was tucked against his chest, head resting in the crook of his arm.

Luc’s arm reached out as he pointed towards Sanji.

“Papa pa pa.”

He sighed.

“Papa’s gonna’ be just fine, Luc, he just needs some rest.” Holding the boy a little tighter in reassurance he continued. “Your Papa loves you so much; he’s been there for you even when I was being an idiot.”

His son gurgled with wide, excited eyes.

Quickly wiping away a tear he smiled.

“I might have missed all those months with you, but I’ll never miss another, I promise you that. Daddy loves you too.”

Zoro leant down and pressed a kiss to the boy’s crown.

“I’m so sorry… I’m so sorry, Luc.”

* * *

Sanji awoke with a groan to the sun blaring down upon him. Screwing his eyes closed a little against it he looked around to find the others already up and around.

_What the hell happened?_

Getting to his feet on shaky legs he looked around for Luc and found him with Usopp being fed his formula.

“Sanji!”

The doctor wailed as he was suddenly jumped on by a crying reindeer.

“Hey Chopper.”

He returned the hug before placing him down on the ground.

Zoro’s attention had obviously been caught by Chopper’s shout as he stormed over.

“He’s recovered, right?”

“Yeah he’s-.”

The doctor didn't even get the chance to finish. 

Grabbed by his robe he was pulled closer as the swordsman got in his face looking truly pissed.

“Zoro!” Nami lectured.

“Just when the hell were you going to tell me?! Huh?!”

The others seemed to pause and pay attention.

Sanji’s eyes widened.

_Shit, does he…_

“What gives you the right to not tell me that I have a son?! Who put you in charge of deciding whether I get to know about something as big as that? I have missed…” Zoro paused, clearly trying to collect himself. “I have missed so many months that I could have spent with him because of you so why exactly shouldn’t I be pissed right now?!”

“Wait, Luc is…” Usopp spoke up.

“ZORO’S THE DAD?!” Their navigator shrieked.

“OI!” He was shook violently a few seconds later. “ANSWER ME!”

Luc began to wail.

Sanji felt like crying too.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

Zoro scoffed.

“But I had my reasons.”

“Which were what exactly?”

He took a breath.

“You didn’t ask for any of this; you didn’t choose to have a son, we have one now because of my selfishness back on that island and like hell was I going to make you sacrifice your dream. You want to be the World’s Greatest Swordsman; you can’t do that if-.”

A punch landed across his face sending him crashing across the sand.

“SANJI!”

Luffy rushed up as he held back Zoro.

“Fuck you cook; FUCK YOU!” The marimo screamed.

Wiping the blood from his nose, Sanji breathed heavily as he saw the unadulterated rage on his ex’s face.

“Zoro, calm down!”

He got back to his feet and brushed himself off, his cheek smarting from the hit.

“You think I would choose my dream over my son; HOW DARE YOU?!”

Sanji’s breath caught in his throat.

“Why did you take that choice away from me?! Why did you make me lose all the memories I could have had with him?!”

Zoro’s anger had drained away to a desperate, shaking tone.

“Why did you let me believe that you’d cheated on me?”

He clamped a hand over his mouth.

“Why did you just stand there when I accused you of those awful things without even trying to defend yourself? Why did you think that little of both of us?”

“Zoro…”

“If this is going to work; if we’re going to raise him together, then you have to trust me.”

His eyes widened.

The mosshead ripped his arm away from their Captain before closing the distance between them, a hand coming to rest on his cheek which he leaned into, the warm touch familiar and reassuring.

“No more lies… please.”

Sanji’s lip wobbled before he broke down, Zoro’s arms there to wrap around him as he was pulled against his chest in comfort.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” He apologised through thick sobs.

Zoro closed his eyes, resting his head atop the cook’s, stroking a gentle hand through his hair.

“We’ll make new memories together; Luc, you, and me.”

He nodded quickly.

“I want that more than anything.”

The swordsman smiled.

"Then let's get started."


	4. Chapter 4

As night fell the temperature dropped sharply. They already knew it was going to be a cold one as they were shaking already.

"Uh oh." Usopp spoke up. "Tiny tantrum alert."

Sanji turned to find Luc sat on the sand sniffling, clearly seconds away from bursting out crying. He went to start walking over but-

"Hey..."

Zoro leant down to scoop Luc up into his arms, allowing him to rest against his chest, his head lying on his shoulder as he gently bobbed him up and down soothingly.

"There now, it's okay. Shh, shh, shh."

"Dada."

"Shh, shh, shh, Dada's here; you're okay."

Vivi and Nami looked like their hearts were melting at the sight.

"Good spot, Usopp." He held out his fist.

The sniper nodded before bumping it.

"Teamwork."

Luffy walked over.

"Hey Luc!"

Their son began to take notice of him as he demonstrated his rubbery-ness in silly fashion and, before long, began to giggle.

"Yay!" Their Captain celebrated, giving Luc a light pinch on the cheek before heading over to the now lit fire.

As everyone began to get settled he walked over to Zoro and Luc.

"Hey it's Papa!" His partner whispered to their son.

He stroked a hand softly through the boy's hair before pressing a kiss to his crown.

Zoro turned to him.

"How have you been putting him to bed?"

"Oh I've been wrapping him up loosely in a robe to keep him warm and then just slept with him against my chest off the sand."

It was clear his partner wanted to say something.

"You okay?"

"Could I-... could I stay with him tonight?"

Sanji smiled, leaning close and pecking him on the cheek.

"You don't have to ask, he's your son too."

"I know I just-."

"Zoro; he loves you just as much."

He watched his partner hold their child a little tighter.

"Night, Shitty Cook."

Sanji smirked.

"Night, Moss for Brains." He gave Luc a smile. "Ni night, baby."

* * *

He awoke the next morning to Luc blabbering animatedly as he sat on Luffy’s lap, their Captain nodding away at whatever he was saying.

"Uh huh, yeah, I think so too, Luc."

"Bah bah bah bah baaaah!"

Luffy chuckled.

"Exactly!"

Sanji smiled before arms came to wrap around his waist from behind and a kiss was pressed to his cheek.

"We have a very intellectual son."

He smirked before exhaling happily.

"I-."

Zoro leant closer across his shoulder curiously.

"What?"

"Seeing how everyone plays with him and talks to him, and make sure he's okay, it makes me so happy. I want him to have a family and I want him to know that he's loved."

"Of course he will, he's our son and their little nakama. Luc has Aunties and Uncles who would do anything for him, and he has us too, he'll never not be loved."

* * *

With a pained groan he awoke to find himself still leant against the wall in the empty street where they'd all passed out earlier from the exhaustion of their own battles against Baroque Works.

"Cook?..." He asked in a voice he would refuse to say was his own considering the weakness to it before his eyes widened.

Figures which looked like palace guards were standing over stretchers covered by cloth, the bodies under them obvious.

He felt sick in an instant, a gag bursting from his throat as he shook his head.

Suddenly hands were on his shoulders.

"Zoro! Zoro!"

He tried to fight them to get to his crew but his injuries were keeping him firmly planted as he couldn't find the strength needed to push himself to his feet.

A flash of blue and realisation finally hit.

"Vivi?"

"It's me."

"Vivi you have to let me-..."

"They're okay, Zoro, I promise they're okay. Well, I don't know if okay is the right word judging by how beaten up and bloody you all are but they're not dead. We needed a way to take you all through the streets to the palace without anyone seeing you so this was the best solution."

"Luc?"

"Still at the palace; the maids love him by the way, they've been spoiling him with pastries they've made."

Allowing himself to take a breath his chest throbbed.

"Thank god."

"It'll be your turn soon so please, rest, you need it."

He didn't need to be told twice, closing his eyes and allowing himself to return to that previous bliss.

* * *

He was unsure of how long had passed since he'd last awoken but through the tall windows across the room the sun had vanished leaving only a rainy night.

Shuffling backwards to sit upright against the wall he looked over his crew all asleep in the same room around him safe and accounted for.

Sat on a chair beside the far window was...

"Vivi..." He spoke softly, not wanting to disturb the others.

The princess' eyes flickered open before turning to him and making her way over. It was then that he noticed the bundle in her arms, a smile coming to his face as he did.

"Here, he's missed you both these past few days."

His little boy stirred before a small gasp followed.

"Dada!" Luc cried, his eyes filling with tears as little arms grabbed for him desperately.

Zoro brought him close to lie against his chest as he comforted him.

"Shh, shh, shh, it's okay, baby, you're okay, Dada's here."

He pressed a kiss to his son's crown as he hugged him as tight as he could without hurting him.

"Papa?"

"Papa just needs some time to get better okay? The others do too so that's why their sleeping. But I'm sure the second he wakes up he'll give you the biggest hug too and lots of kisses."

Luc giggled.

"Dada nap nap."

He nodded in agreement.

"Dada nap nap."

If he hadn't have been so tired he probably would have celebrated the new word in their son's vocabulary but instead he lay back down on the bed, incredibly appreciative of how comfy the mattress was, and tucked Luc in against him.

"Luc nap nap too."

"Nap nap."

Vivi chuckled beside the bed.

"Goodnight you two."

He probably didn't even bear thinking about how much of the past few days he'd spent sleeping but somehow, even after all those hours, he still felt the pull guiding him back to further rest.

"Dada dada." Luc's sleepy voice accompanied an extra degree of weight lying on his chest as he felt the young boy drift off.

He finally fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

“Sanji!”

He turned to find Vivi rushing out the door of the palace to the street he was stood on, a group of maids following behind.

Luc gurgled happily at the sight of her, his little arms reaching for her.

“Where are the others?” She asked.

He exhaled guiltily.

Vivi seemed to know the answer without him saying a word.

“So why are you still here then?” She challenged.

Sanji looked down to his son.

“I couldn’t do that to Luc.”

Vivi smiled sadly as she reached out and gently took him into her own arms.

“I’m going to miss you, buddy.”

The maids came closer as they each leant close to give him a smile and a kiss.

“Oh, we have a present for him!”

“Vivi-chan, you didn’t need to-.”

“Nonsense!”

She handed over a small box which, when he clicked it open, revealed a gold earring identical to that of Zoro’s.

His eyes widened.

“Vivi, you can’t-.”

The princess closed the box, taking it from his hand and depositing it into the pocket of his jacket before directing her attention to Luc.

“Can I have a hug?”

The little guy giggled as he allowed her to pull him close, his little arms wrapping around her as much as they could reach as she pressed a kiss to his head, tears in her eyes.

“Princess Vivi!” Someone called.

She quickly handed him back before throwing up the hood of his robe.

“Now go!”

He gave a nod before quickly taking off down the street, as he rushed through the street evading the locals a figure lurking in one of the alleys caught his attention.

“Funny, I remember telling you _not_ to come...” The voice spoke up.

Also dressed in his own robe to avoid suspicion, Zoro took Luc from him and carefully placed him into the fabric papoose.

“She’s his Aunt; you don’t just leave family without saying-.”

He cut himself off.

“So she’s not coming with us?”

“I didn’t say that!”

“You certainly seem to think she won’t.”

“Vivi-chan will make her own decision and we have to respect it no matter what she ends up choosing.”

“Luffy’s going to be upset if she doesn’t.”

“He won’t be the only one.”

Reaching the dock the gangplank was still lowered for them but Usopp and Nami were both stood by the railing looking panicked.

“WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?!” She growled angrily.

“The speech is starting any minute; it’s time for us to get the hell out of here before trouble finds us!”

Sanji smirked as he climbed aboard and clapped the sniper on the shoulder.

“Sorry, I was buying Luc a souvenir.”

“Like hell you were…”

“Zoro.”

Earlier after their ~~argument~~ discussion over the whole ‘going to see Vivi’ thing, he’d given his partner some money to grab something for their son, knowing that it would also come in useful as an excuse for the navigator who, was exactly as angry as he’d expected her to be about their absence.

From a sack hung on his shoulder the swordsman pulled out a plush camel that was almost the same size as Luc.

Their son’s eyes lit up at the sight, two arms reaching out from the papoose for it.

Zoro chuckled, releasing him from the fabric holder to the deck where, with some assistance from Auntie Nami holding his hand, he wandered over to take it, giving the animal a big hug.

“Awwwwww!” Came a collective coo from the crew.

“You have your own Eyelash!” Chopper announced.

“What the… AGHHHHHH!” Usopp cried, nearly dropping the binoculars. “THE MARINES ARE HERE!”

“Definitely time to go.” Zoro nodded as he rushed off to lower the sails.

Nami grabbed Luc.

Scaling the rigging he untied his side of the sail before allowing to drop into place, the wind hitting it instantly taking them away from the shore.

Luckily thanks to the distance of the Marine ships they were able to get a head start, the problem however lay in the fact that Luffy was determined a certain princess would make an appearance meaning they were sitting ducks taking fire from the attacking vessels.

Twenty-minutes-later and she still hadn’t arrived.

Luffy and Chopper were both slumped against the railing staring at the sands.

“Vivi…”

“Forget about it, you heard the speech, that was Vivi’s voice without a doubt.” His partner spoke up.

“They’re just broadcasting the ceremony that’s being held in Alubarna; Vivi’s already made up her mind not to come here.”

“No, I don’t buy it, I say she’s here!” Luffy stated firmly.

He sighed.

“Let’s go, it’s already past noon.”

“There’s no way she wouldn’t come! She’s definitely here!”

“This is bad guys, there’s at least six ships after us!” Usopp informed.

“Dammit, let’s move!” Zoro ordered.

“Give it up Luffy, Vivi’s course is on a road far different from ours.”

“EVERYONE!”

Their eyes collectively widened.

As they turned to shore, there she was, Karoo too.

“Vivi!” Luffy beamed, jumping atop the railing. “See, she came!”

Luc babbled happily as he tottered over.

Sanji scooped him up so he had a better view, taking his arm and waving it at her.

The others huddled in around them.

“We gotta’ go back, better hurry!” Usopp ran off.

“I came to say goodbye.”

Luffy paused, his expression deflating at the words.

He heard his partner sigh before his arm came to wrap around Luc and him.

“Sorry, but I can’t go with you. Thank you so much for everything. I’d like to go on more adventures but I can’t ignore the needs of my country which I love more than anything. I have to stay, I hope you understand.”

A smile came to their Captain’s face.

“I see!”

“Thank you. I will… I… will remain here and fulfil my duty. If we ever meet again… no matter how much time’s passed… will you still call me friend?”

“You’ll forever-.”

Nami clamped a hand over Luffy’s mouth.

“Idiot! Don’t reply, got it?! The Marines now know about Vivi and us, if they can prove she has a connection to us it’s all over; she’ll be considered a criminal… turn away and don’t say another word.”

He turned slowly, Zoro’s arm still wrapped around them as he gently hushed Luc who was wailing at this point. It was quite obvious his emotion was shared amongst all of them; their heads down, expressions sombre as they fought to stay composed.

In the corner of his eye he watched as their Captain rolled up his sleeve to reveal the **X** ’s they’d drawn for their plan before holding his arm aloft.

Sanji smiled.

Usopp was next, then Chopper, Nami, Zoro…

Pressing a kiss to their son’s crown he began to push up Luc’s robe sleeve. He’d stopped crying now, clearly more interested in what the others were doing.

His partner took him in his free arm, whispering for him to raise his arm, which the boy did.

Sanji smiled before holding up his own.

_“No matter what happens on that island remember, this thing on all our arms, is a sign of our friendship!”_

The firing began shortly after, not that any of them particularly cared; the spray from the cannonballs hitting the water drenching them as they stood firm.

_Vivi… you helped me look after Luc back when I felt so alone. You never treated me any different and I will never be able to thank you enough for everything you did. I wish you a long and happy life and one day I hope we’ll meet again. Thank you._

He felt a peck on his cheek as he turned to see his partner offering a soft smile.

“Awww, did you get emotional, Weepy Cook?”

Sanji growled.

“Who are you calling Weepy Cook, Asshole?!”

“GUYS YOU CAN FIGHT LATER!”

“YES NAMI-SWANNNNNN!”


End file.
